Electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablet computers, smartphones, personal data assistants, smart watches, and virtual reality devices) can facilitate interactions between two or more different entities. For example, in some cases, a user can operate an electronic device in order to transmit information to others through a communications network. As another example, in some cases, a user can operate an electronic device in order to receive and review information from others through a communications network.